The invention relates to revolving guiding means for rolling members having a basic member with two track portions extending in parallel and two curved deflecting portions connecting the two. One of the track portions is designed as a supporting track portion from which the rolling members project for the purpose of establishing contact with the guiding rail track and with the other return portion. The curved deflecting portions are designed to be at lest partially closed to permit load-free guidance, each of which comprises running tracks for the rolling member.
In the case of revolving guiding means for rolling members, the rolling members, at least in the region from where they project for the purpose of contacting the running track of the guiding rail, are normally secured by a holding element which prevents them from falling out. Otherwise, the rolling members in one revolving row contact each other directly.
In the case of bearing assemblies where the load is accommodated by revolving guiding means having cylindrical rollers, the axes of the cylindrical rollers in the support portions, but also in the curved deflecting portions and the return portion are always taken across a cage in such a way that they are aligned in one plane so as to be parallel relative to each other.
As horizontal and vertical forces have to be accommodated, it is necessary to provide two guiding parts whose cylindrical roller axes are arranged at an angle of 90.degree. relative to each other. This means that for guiding a slide with a support in one vertical direction and two horizontal directions, a total of at least four revolving shoes with rollers have to be provided.
It is known in itself that rollers with inclined axes, whose axes intersect, are able to accommodate both horizontal and vertical loads.